Spottedleaf is Alive
by Exo-Politics522
Summary: What would happen if Spottedleaf survived? What if Clawface never killed her? This is my first warriors fic, so plz don't flame to kill me. Co author: Queen Flowfeather. FINISHED
1. After the battle

What if Spottedleaf didn't die?

Yo. I warned you people once. DO NOT I REPEAT

DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HATE SPOTTEDLEAF OR

SPOTTEDLEAF / FIREHEART HATERS. Read and Review!

I promise it will have at least ten or more chapters. There may be

a sequel to this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Firepaw's pov:

Firepaw as heading back to camp. When suddenly he saw

Spottedleaf, his beloved medicine cat. " Hello, Firepaw."

"H-Hello, Spottedlaf, he stammered.I'm glad you're okay.

He hoped Spottedleaf loved him as much as he loved her.

_But she's a medicine cat_

_you know you love her. _

_there may be a cat right under you're nose who loves you._

_all right, Who?_

_You will soon find out through the flames of jealousy._

_Tell me!_

_No. Find out your self._

_OH, SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!!!_

_Fine but here's a warning: I'll be back!!!!_

"Why do I Have to have a concionse," he thought desperately. CRAP!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey, I guess this is it. Maybe i'll post chapter two up later.

REVIEW,PLEASE!!! I need reviews. OH, COME ON!!!

- Likemeg0130


	2. Becoming a Warrior

Spottedleaf is Alive!!!

Yo, I got a lot of Reviews so, Thanks to Peachfoot, Egyptian princess

Kara, and Nightwing of Thunderclan! Heres Chapter 2!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Firepaw's p.o.v.:

Firepaw woke up as he heard Bluestar yowl, " All cats old enough to catch

their own prey come down here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!"

She beckoned Firepaw and Graypaw to come foward. "These two apprentices have

fought hard during the battle at Shadowclan camp." Firepaw suddenly felt very

excited. They deserve to be Warriors in their turn, even though they haven't trained

that long. "I, Bluestar , Leader of Thunderclan, Call upon my Warrior ancestors  
to look down on these Apprentices. They have trained hard and well to understand

the ways of your code and I commend them as Warriors in their turn.Firepaw, Graypaw

Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, Even at the cost of your lives. Graypaw

and Firepaw's voices rang out as they confidently replied," I do.( Kinda sounds as if

their at a Wedding, huh? LOL!) Then by the Power of my Authority, I give you your

Warrior names. Graypaw, from this moment you will be known as Graystripe. Starclan

honors you for your bravery. Firepaw, From this moment you will be known as Fireheart.

Starclan honors you for your Courage and flame - colored pelt. Fireheart, she wispered, I am so proud of you! You will be a great warrior that Thunderclan will be proud of. These Newly named Warriors will sit vigil tonight.They gave her a quick lick on the shoulder. Fireheart! Graystripe! Fireheart! Graystripe! Sandpaw came up.

Weird, she didn't look all that snobby any more. "Congratulations,Fireheart," she mewed kind of shyly." thank you." Spottedleaf came up and touched her nose to his. " Congratulations, Fireheart!" Thank you, Spottedleaf, he meowed as he was padding over to the camp Enterance. He then tripped over a tree root. "Careless furball," Spottedleaf mewed

sympathetically. Then everybody went back to their dens and went to sleep while poor Fireheart and poor Graystripe had to sit vigil.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OOOHHH, Sandpaw is being a little flirty with Freheart. Looks like a love triangle is being formed. Who will be the lucky she - cat? I'm not giving ANY spoilers. Find out yourself.

Next p.o.v is Spottedleaf's. Review, I guess. Later:)

- Bluefeather


	3. An apprentice

Spottedleaf is Alive!!!

Yo, I got a lot of Reviews so, Thanks to Peachfoot, Egyptian princess

Kara, and Nightwing of Thunderclan and sorry if I missed anyone. Heres Chapter 2!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spottedleaf's p.o.v.:

Spottedleaf was in her den sleeping when Bluestar gently woke her up."What is it,"

she asked Bluestar. "Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and I had a talk. We think it would be possible

if she becomes your apprentice.Look, I know she is old, but , you could use an apprentice and it's not like you're getting old. You're really busy a lot you know," she meowed. " Yes, Bluestar, I understand. She can be my apprentice if she wants." Good. You can come with me to the highledge to announce it. Then her voice rang out as she Yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" all the cats except for the kits came out of their dens for the meeting. Spottedleaf steppeed forward." You all know I am not old yet. But, I am busy and Bluestar thinks I need an apprentice.Yellowfang, step foward,please. Do you accept to become the next medicine cat of Thunderclan. " Yes." then by the power of my Warrior ancestors, I commend you as a medicine cat apprentice in your turn.( I think that's how the med. cat ceremony is preformed. Tell me if I got it wrong. M 'kay?) You will come with me to high stones at Quarter moon. Then she, Yellowfang, and Bluestar leaped down from the Highledge.

Fireheart came up and mewed, touching his nose to her flank"Congratulations,Spottedleaf."

I don't know how to say this but, I- I love you. Spottedleaf twitched her ears. She was so happy! She always dreamed of hearing this from him. " I love you too," she wispered in his ear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay! they confessed to eachother. Sorry, i know it's short but, who cares? I will Probably update on Memorial day. Review, I guess if you think this story is good. And it IS my first warriorsfanfic and not to brag or anything, but, I think it's actually kinda good for first. Check out my other Warriors fanfic Forbidden love.

- Bluefeather


	4. The flames of Jealousy

Spottedleaf is Alive!!!

Chapter 2: The flames of Jealousy

Hey, some of you may be wondering why I'm updating a lot this weekend. Well,

I'm not busy that much on the weekend and i'm really busy during the week. So that's why anyways, here's chapter 4.Read and Review, I guess , if you want to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sandpaw's p.o.v. :

Meanwhile, Sandpaw was standing there ,Heartbroken, as she had heard everything

Fireheart and Spottedleaf had said. Firehheart had probably not known that she loved him and she still does, but he couldn't _LOVE _ the medicine cat. She was a _little_ jealous.

So, she had decided to go hunting alone.She caught a water vole and shared with Runningwind. "Hi, Sandpaw,"he mewed. What's wrong? "Nothing,"she mewed and padded away. _Mousedung, is this what it feels like to be heartbroken? I guess i'm just too young to love. "NO, mother said to believe in yourself and chase after your dreams_..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spottedleaf's p.o.v. :

Spottedleaf gasped. She had just found out that she was expecting FIREHEART"S kits.

_I have to tell Fireheart._ She padded out of her den. there she saw Fireheart." Fireheart, can

you come with me to Sunning rocksto collect herbs? " Sure. when we got there I said , "Fireheart, You won't hate me for this, will you?" Of course not, Spottedleaf ,he mewed. Um

I'm expecting your kits. "What, That's great.But it has to be our secret." Okay. I think it's going to be at least two - four kits. Great!! I'm going to be a father! Yup.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, if you think it's Spottedleaf, don't because i'm not finished with this story yet.

I think it will have a little Fire x Sand in a few chapters. I'm not going to tell you how many kits there are going to be. Can some of you people give me some good names for the kits?

Remember, I'm NOT giving ANY spoilers. Review, I guess, if you want to.Yay, Fireheart is

going to be a father:)

- Bluefeather :)


	5. Kits and New Warriors! WOWZA!

Spottedleaf is Alive!!!

Chapter 5: Kits and New Warriors Hazzah!

Hey, some of you may be wondering why I'm updating a lot this weekend. Well,

I'm not busy that much on the weekend and i'm really busy during the week. So that's why anyways, here's chapter 5.Read and Review, I guess , if you want to. Here's the chapter that you all wanted! The kits are born!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spottedleaf's p.o.v. :

Three moons later..

Spottedleaf was collecting hearbs at Sunningrocks with Dustpaw. Her apprentice, Yellowfang was at Snakerocks with Sandpaw collecting herbs. Suddenly she felt the kits were ready to come." Dustpelt, Fetch Fireheart and Yellowfang! Moments later, Dustpaw came back with Fireheart, Yellowfang, and Sandpaw. Yellow fang instantly realized that Spottedleaf was having her kits. Spottedleaf had told her and told her to keep it a secret.

"Sandpaw, get some Cobwebs!" Dustpaw, get some poppy seeds and Borage leaves! Fireheart, stay here. They all did what she told them to do. First came out a Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Yellowfang ordered Dustpaw to lick the kit as soon as he came back

with poppy seeds and some borage leaves. Then, Sandpaw came back. Whitestorm was out hunting nearby and saw them, so he ran over as fast as he could. Runningwind was with him. ( A lot of cats, eh?) Next, came a slender, Silver tabby she - cat with Dark blue eyes. " It's okay, spottedleaf, You're doing fine," Yellowfang assured her. After that, came a beautiful dark cinder - grayish colored she - cat with ice blue eyes. After that came a tortishell tom- an exact replica of Spottedleaf, except for the fact it was a tom."Four beatiful,

healthy kits," Fireheart mewed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at camp...

" So Spottedleaf, What do you want to name our kits?" The Golden tabby tom that looks like a lion with his long, thick fur's name is Lionkit.in memory of lionheart. The silver she - cat's name is Moonkit. The cinder colored she - kit with ice blue eyes' name is Cinderkit. The tortishell's name is Maplekit. " Beautiful names for our beautiful, healthy kits," Fireheart mewed in awe. After,Graystripe came to visit the kits.she started to suckle them and the kits

fell asleep

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sandpaw''s pov:

Sandpaw just " Overheard" that she was going to be made a warrior. _yes! at least that'll_

_make me feel better, she thought._ Then Bluestar's voice rang out. " All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting. _This is it!_

"I,Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my Warrior ancestors to call upon these apprentices. they have trained hard and well to train under the ways of your code. Do you, Sandpaw and Dustpaw, promise to uphold the Warrior code, Even at the cost of your life?"

"We do." Then by the power of my Warrior ancestors I give you your warrior names. Dustpaw, From this moment you will be known as Dustpelt. Starclan honors you for your confidence and bravery. Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandstorm. Starclan honors you for your courage, confidence, and adventuress personality. We welcome you as full warriors of Thunderclan. Yowls of Congradulations rippled through the air. Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Sandstorm! Dustpelt! "These cats will sit vigil tonight and attend the gathering tommorow. Then everyone went back to their dens as Sandstorm and Dustpelt sat vigil in silence.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey, I am now positive that after the sixteenth chapter,I will start a sequel on all the kits. mostly. That was a good, long chapter. Like the names I gave the kits and what they look like? Tell me what you think if you reviw. Review, I guess. Later!

- Bluefeather :)


	6. Author's Very important note

Author's _VERY_ Important Note

Hey, you guys, What's up? Okay , i know you guys hate it when this happens when you thinks it's a Chapter and It's just some crappy Author's note. Well, I do too, But I'm getting a bit bored of this story and I Know It's Summer Vacation and all, but I Have to do this stupid Math Workbook over the Summer to Keep our "Math skills". I know, Pathetic, isn't it. IT'S CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT FOR NOTHING WE DID WRONG!!! I Have to od that stupid notebook along with at least ten Books on My reading list including a Book Report! It Sucks!

But i'll try to make the sequel like I promised a couple chapters back. _UNLESS_ you want me to Continue This story up to the tenth chapter or so, I need atlest ten reviews telling me to Continue. Again, Sorry this happened and I promise i'll start working on the sequel soon!

- Bluefeather :(


	7. Note I NEED A COAUTHOR!

Author's _VERY_ Important Note

Hey, You guys. I got reviews telling me to continue ( Not ten, but whatever) and  
I guess I'll continue if I Get a co-author. If you want to be my co-author just review, Okay? And maybe i'll continue the story...IF SOME PEOPLE REVIEW!!!

- Bluefeather


	8. Authors note crap

_**Author's Note**_

**Sorry to all of the people who keep reviewing and telling me to continue.**

**I may discontinue the story cuz i have writers block and I am caught up in school cuz my Science + History teacher constantly gives us like 15 essays and/ or projects due on the same day and its very frustrating. :( Hopefully, i'll continue if people give me ideas in reviews and my eMail is now working so you can send me messages and stuff. But try to send it to me in a review cuz my mom gets pissed ( Excuse my language) if she finds all those emails. Thax and I hope u all have awesome Holidays:)**

**-Mistystream**


	9. The True feelings I have

Spottedleaf Is Alive!

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for all those author's notes! Here's another chapter.**

**Enjoy and happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: The true feelings I have**

Sandstorm's pov

Sandstorm padded into the nursery two days after her vigil with Dustpelt. She just came back

from a hunting patrol that consisted of Whitestorm, Mousefur, Longtail, Graystripe, and of course, herself.

She was a nimble warrior, so she was one of the best hunters in ThunderClan. She was ordered to give

the prey she caught to the queens. Even Spottedleaf. Sandstorm saw Spottedleaf nursing her kits, while

sharing tounges with Fireheart.

The sight she saw made her sick. Her stomach swelled with jealousy. She padded up to Spottedleaf (BTW Spottedleaf's punishment was nursing the kits while healing cats too because it was such a handful)

and gave her a water vole she caught at Sunningrocks, her favorite hunting place.

Spottedleaf looked up to Sandstorm. "Thank you," she purred. Meanwhile, Fireheart was getting up to leave.

Before he left, he wispered in Sandstorm's ear, "We need talk. I'll meet you in the Warrior's den."

Sandstorm's fur bristeled iin embarrasment mixed with fear and excitement. After she gave her prey to all of the queens, she headed for the Warrior's den.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fireheart saw her and started to talk to her quietly. "Sandstorm, I know how you feel about me and I don't know about it. I'll think about it for a while and let you know sooner or later."

After that he padded away getting ready for the Evening patrol ( A/N: If that's what you call it) and left Sandstorm there, dumbstruck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I know it's not much and there might be some spelling mistakes and it's kind of short, but I guess it might have been okay. :D Too bad it's the end of vacation. :( **

-Mistystream


	10. We'll carry on

Spottedleaf Is Alive!

**Sorry for the long wait! Here's another chapter.**

**Enjoy and happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors... Except for Gingerfur :)**

**--**

**Sandstorm's pov...**

Sandstorm lay down in the Warrior's den as the night fell over thr whole forest. She started to think about Redtail, her father ( A/N:He really is her father. I read it in the official Warriors site).

She suddenly felt rage wash over her body, because of her father's murder. She wanted to hunt down his murderer and kill them.

She didn't know why she was thinking this, but remebered her parents', Gingerfur and Redtail's, advice.

'_Always chase after your dreams,'_ she remembered. She remebered the day of her mother, Gingerfur's, death. She was killed in a battle between Thunderclan and Shadowclan a couple of moons before Sandstorm was apprenticed.

Sandstorm remembered her mother's sweet, gentle icy blue eyes. Gingerfur, like Sandstorm, had pale ginger fur, but instead of green eyes, Gingerfur had icy blue eyes.

_Always chase after your dreams..._

_--_--

**Fireheart's pov...**

Fireheart felt as if he was being torn in two. Why? Why did pick Spottedleaf as his mate? She was a medicine cat and was probably like twenty-four moons older than him.

He loved Sandstorm ever since he set eyes on her, but thought she hated his guts. This was the most difficult decision he's made in his entire lifetime, other than picking between beong a kittypet or a clancat.

How can he have _two _mates at _one_ time? As he was thinking this over, Yellowfang, now currently Spottedleaf's apprentice, came up to Fireheart.

"Spottedleaf is sick with whitecough," She told him. "Some rest and relaxation ought to do her good," she added gruffly.

_'Oh my Starclan... What's going to happen to the kits... And with what's happening with Sandstorm. I am in deep mousedung,'_ he thought miserably.

Then he finally made his decision...

--

_A/N: _**OMG! Cliffhanger! lol. Like I said, I am so sorry for the wicked long waits, but I try. Yeah, I made up Gingerfur and I kinda think that part was a little random and a little odd, but I tried my best. I'm getting a little bored with this fanfiction and I'd like it if some of you could give me ideas in your reviews if you do review. Meanwhile, I'd also like it if some of you would read my other story, which I am also working on, **_**Outsider.**_** Anyways, I have major writer's block. Sorry!**

**-Mistystream**


	11. Oooh! Spooked by the ghost!

Spottefleaf is alive?! OMG! I thought she was DEAD!

By Mistream bluefeather's legacy

I haven't decided what idea I was going to use for this story and I am having major mental blocks. It's starting to get wicked annoying. I am about to go INSANE. The principal of my school is also scaring me out of my mind. Anyways, cuz i'm a good person, I'm going to stop ranting on about my problems and continue with the story and try my best. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

disclaimer: I don't own warriors...

--

Fireheat's pov...

As Fireheat was about to exit the Warriors' den, a ghostly ginger she-cat apeared in front of him.

The ghostly cat was a she-cat and reminded him of someone. He opened his mouth to say something, but the ginger she-cat put her tail in front of his mouth before anything came out.

"Greetings, Fireheart. My name is Gingerfur. I help guide ThunderClan cats throughtout their life. I was once of ThunderClan. You probably think I resemble someone. That cat is Sandstorm. I am her mother."

"Well, why are you talking to me now while you can be talking to her?"He asked impatiently. He obviously had no time for this.

"I came here to warn you about what you are about to do. What you decide to do is going to change the entire clan.."

--

Sorry it was short. Like I said, I am having major mental blocks. Well, Next time I'll try to do better. I'll come around. Happy Memorial Day!

-Mistystream


	12. The end

Spottedleaf is Alive!

**By Mistystream bluefeather's legacy**

**Okay, you guys. This is the last chapter of Spottedleaf is alive! I doubt that there is going to be a sequel, like there is to most of my stories. There will be ANOTHER Author's note, but it will be about something really important, so I need you guys to read it if you liked this fanfiction. BYE-BYE! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors...**

**--**

Fireheart's pov...

A while after those final words were spoken by Gingerfur, Fireheart decided to wait until tommorow. He was too tired. So basically all he did for the rest of the day was go on a hunting patrol, go on a border patrol, and eat a mouse from the fresh-kill pile.

Now he finally got to go to sleep. At last he felt so relieved. But he couldn't sleep at all. Gingerfur's words echoed throughout his mind.

_What you do will affect the entire forest.._

--

Morning...

The morning sun glistened through the warriors' den. It seemed as if it was a perfect day for greenleaf.

That is, until Yellowfang came up to him, yet again.

"The whitecough went down to Spottedleaf's lungs and has prevented her from talking. I'm afraid she won't be able to speak any longer. She'll have to move into the elders' den because the whitecough is very fatal and will prevent her from any warrior OR medicine cat activities," she explained sadly.

"_What_?!" Fireheart yelled in disbelief.

"She can no longer care for the kits. At least their almost six moons old," she meowed. Fireheart felt as if his heart was breaking in two.

"Can I see her, please?" He asked.

"Alright," Yellowfang replied.

Fireheart and Yellowfang padded across the clearing towards the elders' den. As they entered, Fireheart heard Spottedleaf having a severe coughing fit.

Fireheart couldn't bare it anymore. He didn't even want to tell her his feelings for Sandstorm. What was the point, anyways? She couldn't even say anything because she was now dumb.

He nearly bumped into Sandstorm in the middle of the clearing.

"Uh, Sandstorm? I've thought about it and, um, being with Spottedleaf was a mistake. And now she's punished from it. I would like you to be by my side as my mate and never leave me."

Sandstorm gasped. Her eyes shone with happiness.

"That's the thing I always wanted to hear you say," she whispered.

--

Epilogue (3rd point of view)

It has been exactly three seasons since that very beautiful day in greenleaf. Sandstorm and fireheart couldn't be happier. about one season after that day in Greenleaf, Fireheart was appointed deputy after the clan found out the truth about Tigerclaw.

Nearly two moons after that, Sandstrom gave birth to two beautiful and very healthy kits. They were both kits. One, looking much like Fireheart, was a bright ginger she-cat with green eyes. Her name was Squirrelkit. The other was a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. her name was Leafkit.

Also, Spotted leaf heard about Fireheart and Sandstorm two days after Fireheart professed his love to Sandstorm. Some cat must have heard them and told her about it.

She fumed over it, but a moon later the whitecough overcame her and she died of it. Her and Fireheart's kits are now warriors, but their names will be mentioned later.

--

Okay, that's it for the story! Yay! It's finally over! BTW, as mentioned above, there WILL be an author's note about the sequal.

Special thanks to:

Queen Flowfeather, who is my co-author and gave me a lot of ideas, whom in which I hope will help me with the sequal.

My bestith biffles, Kara and Lauren, who have supported me throughout this story.

Puffy Scruffy and Moonfire Spam 23 who have reviewed my fanfiction so much.

And Finally, all the people who have read this Faniction and reviewed it.

Thanks so much,

Mistystream :)


	13. AN

Author's note (Again)

Hello, everyone. I would just like to tell you that there will be a sequal. It will most likely be about Sandstorm and Spottedleaf's kits. Again, I would like to thank everyone who have helped me, reviewed and read this, story, and my co author, Queen Flowfeather.

- Mistystream


End file.
